In general, the invention relates to attire and apparel that may be used in connection with: sensorimotor training and for purposes of functional static and dynamic stability and support of a mammalian body, in conjunction with skilled-services rendered by medical and veterinary physical and/or occupational therapists; bone density and muscle tone maintenance, especially within an environment where ‘weightlessness’ affects a body, as is experienced outside Earth's atmosphere where Earth's gravitational effects are less; for purposes of maintaining or enhancing athleticism/fitness whether for general strength training, muscle toning and body fitness and/or in connection with targeted athletic training for competitive performance; and various mechanical aids used to position topically-applied therapeutic devices such as hot-cold packs, structural splints of moldable plastically-deformable alloy such as are worn for sprains, weighted packs, an laser/LED therapy device, vibrators, electrical or acupressure point stimulation type unit(s).
More particularly, the invention is directed to a new modality to aid in issues of: body mobility, e.g., as an aid in sensorimotor training during and between physical and occupational therapy sessions (to address sensorimotor impairments and deficits, etc.) such as to restrict undesirable movement or promote corrective movement; truncal and limb support whether under static and dynamic conditions; bone density and muscle tone maintenance; improving postural alignment and stability; assist in building muscle strength, athletic training and performance; and so on, all as further disclosed. The unique system of elasticized upper- and lower-torso and limb garments, and elasticized pieces, each of which outlines a unique shape cut from an elasticized, foam-lined fabric that has been selected for its ability to remain stable on the skin surface, and to ventilate, allowing for skin and body temperature regulation. The garments may be worn directly on or next to the skin, or over a thin, close-fitting undergarment of cotton or other suitable lightweight material, and under regular attire, providing the wearer an outer flexible ‘field’ (or second skin) under which is a low- (or non-) slip inner surface. The outer ‘external skin’ functions as a stable field to which elongated elasticized pieces can be temporarily adhered in any configuration.
The garments preferably are cut from elasticized fabric to make optimum use of the variance in caliber of stiffness comparing the warp and weave in the fabric. FABRIFOAM® brand fabric (distributed by Applied Technologies, Inc.), for example, provides greater caliber of stiffness and is preferably aligned vertically for each of the torso garments, to aid in reducing side-to-side joint deviations. The greater caliber of extensibility (and reduces stiffness) is aligned horizontally in each garment, to facilitate fitting and comfort, and to allow for expansion of the woven fabric for the ventilating of body heat and moisture. As explained herein, the unique garment shapes, fitting and fastening mechanisms, and applications of the two-piece therapeutic garment system of the invention provides a powerful flexible tool (which can be distributed as a kit of components including garment shape and securing mechanism, elasticized straps, means for marking strap attachment sites, and instructional media) for physical and occupational therapists, and others who render veterinarian and human orthopedic and chiropractic care, to address issues of postural alignment, movement skill, joint stability, joint motion, and body balance.
Applicant's earlier attempts, dating from 1999 through 2001, are depicted as patterns in FIGS. 1, 2, 4, 5—with FIG. 3 illustrating the ill-fitting patterned pieces of FIGS. 1, 2A-2B on a young model, are included for background reference only. As one will appreciate, the new flexible upper- and lower-torso garments of the invention are distinguishable from applicant's earlier attempts as well as from conventional unitard-type garments, the traditional limb splints made of neoprene, elasticized cotton, or other materials, as injury support splints for shoulders, knees, ankles, elbows, and wrists using, for example, FABRIFOAM®, and the classic injury support elastic wrapping tape/ribbon known as ‘ace bandages’. Furthermore, the invention is distinguishable from the CP rehab suit known as the Adeli Suit, developed in Russia for use by their cosmonauts, and since adapted for use in strength training for children with movement disorders, in that the Adeli Suit is a complex strengthening system of laces, buckled straps, and mounts, attached to a suit comprised of a short vest and shorts made of non-stretch fabric, for the application of elasticized Bungie®-type cords (for reference: www.adeli-suit.com). The precursor to the Adeli Suit was the Penguin loading suit.
As is well known, VELCRO® brand nylon fasteners consist of two mating NYLON components: hooks and loops (for reference, see www.velcro.com). The woven hook tape consists of tiny, flexible “hooks” which engage with a mating loop tape comprised of small, soft woven or knitted “loops.” When pressed together, the resulting closure is adjustable and provides a secure releasable mechanism of fastening. To reopen the closure, it is simply peeled apart. VELCRO® hook and loop fasteners are detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,310, FIGS. 8-13, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,676, FIG. 6. For example, Velcro USA Inc. distributes many different types of hook and loop fasteners: Hook #65—lightweight, designed for maximum cycling (opening and closing); Hook #88—heavier weight hook tape; Loop #1000—napped tape (woven nylon loops that are “randomly disoriented” separately, after weaving); Loop #2000—an unnapped loop tape (woven nylon tape that is not napped) with a greater cycle life and less peel resistance than Loop #1000. By way of further background, C. L. Allen has patented an orthotic unitard-type “device made form a multi-directional stretchable spandex material” which may exhibit or have “flexible compression and stabilizing” aspects: U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,873 of 28 Sep. 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,790 of 21 Jul. 1998; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,551 of 11 Jul. 2000.